Imprisoned
by keacdragon
Summary: Oneshote, what was the dragon feeling and thinking when he was captured, betrayed by Balinor?  Here's my take on the situation plus I added in some OC's, R&R please! Enjoy! Dragon/Uther/Balinor


Disclaimer: I hate my wishing star

Summary: I've always wondered what Kilgharrah was thinking when Uther tricked him with peace and then imprisoned the beast.

Warning: My computer hates you tube so I'm a little behind in the series, will be catching up as the episode air here on SyFy. Oh, I'm adding some of my OC's who will be in my other story later...

* * *

Two days before Capture

Kilgharrah stood on the mountain cliff with a slight snarl on his gold scaled face. He never usually displayed any emotion, especially anger, and definitely never around Him, but...

Jormunghand*...

He had fallen to the hands of the enemy...the hands of...

_Uther Pen**DRAGON**_...

Kilgharrah sighed deeply, letting his long wings droop slightly as He fell from the sky. Kilgharrah's mate came from the cave behind the gold male, her blue, blue-green, and aqua scales gleaming with flashes of purple and green. She chuckled before leaping into the air, her nearly iridescent wings shimmering in the early sunrise light.

"Come on!"

Tatsughaya growled playfully and clutched Kilarrah's wing shoulders twirling her jokingly before releasing and diving, yes she had done the unthinkable, change _her_ name to match his, instead of the other way around. Kilgharrah was named for his father, but should have changed his name to match his mate's with the addition of the 'gh', but she had changed her own before he even knew hers.

Tatsughaya's mate had been brutally slaughtered three days ago, that cocky, youthful light to the younger male was gone. Kilgharrah knew it would never return.

They were the...

Last.

Just four dragons out of hundreds that used to roam the world, probably a hundred or more of those had lived in Albion alone.

Three males.

One female.

One male was her younger brother.

The other was heartbroken and a widower.

Kilgharrah and Kilarrah were the last.

The last mated pair, they had gone through the vows and ceremonies, but had yet to make it official.

The night had been planned for a New moon that fell miraculously on the summer solstice.

Then...

_Shkhalshikla..._

The Northern Albion border Elder, had been found dead.

Soon it was everyone in the North, and then...

_Ceridian_

_Sapphieriai_

_Drakonishck_

_Stervuank-ghalahad_

And countless others, he had known many of them...

Kilgharrah tensed when the hunting horn blasted yet again, this time he didn't bother to lunge into the air to stop him as Tatsughaya flew towards the peal, and the Camelot Knights.

xxx

Kilarrah howled her grief to the skies and heavens, the crippling heartbreak of her hearth sisters' and now her dracling-hood friend's death...

xxx

Kilgharrah flew through the pitch black sky, enraged as the terrible inferno of flame that now ignited deep in his aching chest ripped forth from his throat with every anguished throbbing beat of his grieving heart.

The Knights had first taken his mate's brother, he had flown in revenge to take them down to protect his sister...his brother...

A savage roar rippled the skies as Kilgharrah released the pent up agony he couldn't even describe...

After His death, she had gone after his body, but it was too late...

Burned by torches, and scorned ashes churned into the blood-soaked mud.

_She had been next..._

_

* * *

_

Day of Capture

Kilgharrah awoke sore and still tired in the makeshift cave he'd found whenever his turmoil filled mind had finally allowed his breakneck flying to cease. He groaned softly, but a welcoming presence touched his mind.

_**Balinor**..._

_Kilgharrah!_

He rose form the tightly curled position he must have fallen asleep in. The warm presence was just as comforting as the gentle waves of reassurance flooded his torn apart mind.

_Kilgharrah!_

_Frater meus! Meorum!_

_Venite ad me! Caemlot's Veni Fortress!_

_Praecipio tibi Balinor, Draco domini ultimum!_

Kilgharrah couldn't ignore the summons, even he had known it was a trap...

xxx

Balinor winced as Kilgharrah landed in front of him, eight other Dragonlords right in a line beside him.

The dragon's look of confusion was enough to make Balinor briefly look away at the questioning gaze of a close friend.

As the dragon had flown to meet him, Balinor had explained Uther Pendragon's request for peace, rambling on about a addle-brained witch's spell cursing the knights to kill all dragons, the king was not at fault, wanted to make amends...just pointless rambling to disguise to powerful enchantments his eight colleagues were embedding into the heavy chain and its shackle, the lock nonexistent since it would only open and close once...

"Balinor? Am I mistaken to see eight other Dragonlords? You said you were the last..."

Kilgharrah's voice was tired if his huge body and dignified posture was not.

Balinor sighed as he looked away once more, the sounds of heavy grates opening proceeding the arrival of fifty knights led by Uther.

"King Uther, you call for peace." Kilgharrah's exhaustion was masked easily and Balinor silently complimented the creature, he knew these last few weeks had been terrible, especially the last 48 hours.

The first ten knights opened the massive, metal grate, a huge door like you would normally see going into a cellar.

"Yes, I call for peace, _from_ magic."

"From?"

"Also known as _against_."

Kilgharrah actually stepped back from the king's mocking sneer, but before he could protest further the Dragonlords were commanded with a single nod...

And the binding incantation began...

"Bali-Balinor!"

"I am not your friend."

_Tantopere me paenitet frater...dimitte..._

_

* * *

_Day after Capture

Kilgharrah groaned exhausted as he awoke in a dark, damp cavern. He stood, flinching at the sound of rattling chains, the feel of the cold shackle against his scales.

He lunged off the stones, into the dank air, filled with stale water and bat smells, musty and obnoxiously uncomfortable in his lungs.

The chain rattled as it unraveled from its pile, dragging against the stones before his strength and height lifted it airborne.

He flew fast to the metal grate, no bars, he easily slip through, a mild headache from impact could be easily dealt withe once he was far away from _Uther..._

The grate was so close...just a few more flaps and he could touch it...

The chain snapped taut with a loud, rattling clank. the short tunnel between open air and the grate was barely long enough to hold him as he slammed down hard onto the stone, his shackled ankle hung off the edge, already stinging from the jarring yank.

Kilgharrah snarled and tried to claw his way towards the exit, why wasn't the chain breaking already? He wasn't that weak.

Deep gouges formed in the rock as he snorted angry blasts of flame onto the rock in his attempt to at least touch the grate that seemed to mock him. No bars, no locks, just a simple push to freedom...

Except the chain was too damn short.

xxx

Kilgharrah heaved in air through a dry, burning mouth. Searing pain emblazoned his throat with agony with each breath, with each white-hot inferno of flame that was steadily weakening with every second.

The chain remained ice-cold, not even a hint of damage after he'd clawed it until his talons were cracked and dull, chewed it until his mouth bled, strained against it until his wings could no longer even twitch and his legs throbbed and shook with the effort of holding him up, and enough flames to decimate Camelot ten times over ahd come up his throat to do **nothing**.

His ankle finally gave out, all the weight on that foot going down onto his knee as he collapsed. The scales nearly completely gone around the shackle, the skin red and blistered, the shackle was too tight to slip or pry off.

Even his immense magic skills could do nothing...in fact any spell he tried...hurt.

But he should have been able to completely use his life to force a spell, the enchantments on the chain not only made it impossible to break, but impossible for him to kill himself trying.

Kilgharrah moaned as he literally crawled to the top of a stone formation some distance from the lake he'd originally woke up by, the one somewhat lit by the tunnel closed off with the grate.

Too drained to worry about the outcropping in front of him jutting out from the cavern wall with steps leading to the floor, he succumbed to much needed rest, the chain weighing his ankle down, but for the moment and definitely not the last, ignored.

xxx

Uther chuckled at the sight of the dragon before him, the formerly radiant gold scales, now dull and soot streaked. The bright, wise eyes, lifeless and weary; those powerful wings, limp and ragged.

He was nearly completely gone, too exhausted to struggle or even move as his eyes flinched open, squinting in the bright light produced by the torch in Uther's hand.

"You...*_moan_*...how could you...*_moan_*..."

Uther chuckled again, "Magic has no place in my kingdom, not even the dragons."

The dragon outright groaned as he forced weak and shaking limbs to hold him up enough to at least have his head higher than Uther's ego-filled one.

"So you kill my kin and keep me prisoner?"

The intended force behind the statement was lost as the dragon tried to stand and only, just barely managed to sit upright.

"As an example, the world needs to know there is no tolerance for _magic_."

The last word was sneered as if it was forbidden, and now; with the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah imprisoned beneath Uther's castle; it was.

xxx

Uther smiled faintly as nodded reassuringly to Gaius, the soon to be familiar howling and cries of the dragon already beginning to echo through out the castle.

* * *

**Okay, any weird names are dragon names of mine, they might or might not pop up in my other story 'The Celtic Heart'**.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you did or did not...still please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Even Flames are Appreciated 'cause then Kilgharrah won't feel so lonely...**

**lol**

**keacdragon**

Latin:**  
**

_Kilgharrah!_

_Frater meus! Meorum!_

_Venite ad me! Caemlot's Veni Fortress!_

_Praecipio tibi Balinor, Draco domini ultimum!_

English_:  
_

_Kilgharrah!_

_My Brother! My Kin!_

_Come to me! Come to Camelot's Fortress!_

_I command you as Balinor, the last Dragonlord!_

Latin:

_Tantopere me paenitet frater...dimitte.._

English:

_I am so sorry my brother...forgive me..._


End file.
